Ataque
by FongShihouin
Summary: Todos sabemos do flashback de Soifon nos ep 57 58, quando ela teve o primeiro contato direto com Yoruichi. Ela estava a noite lutando contra 3 4 pessoas e Yoruichi aparece nocauteando geral e atacando Soifon, que se defende dos chutes, é jogada pro lado e se apresenta a Yoruichi, que vai embora em seguida. Mas será que isso é tudo! Yorusoi sempre. Reviews, please?


_Bom, essa fic a seguir foi uma ideia que eu tive a um certo tempo atrás quando pensava no ataque que Soifon sofreu quando ainda era um soldado comum, e Yoruichi apareceu pra apartar a briga e a porra toda. Conhecendo um pouco da personalidade de Yoruichi, eu comecei a pensar que alguma coisa não encaixava na história, e o resultado é o que vocês lerão a seguir. Espero que gostem. Por favor, deixem a opinião de vocês, seus lindos!_

Ataque

Era noite, uma típica noite em Sereitei, absoluto silencio de tranquilidade, com o passar do vento pelas construções, um breu moderado como iluminação e a leve fragrância das cerejeiras já dando o ar da graça anunciando o inicio da primavera.

Soifon desde que havia adentrado o esquadrão 2 adorava percorrer pelos pátios de treinamento, admirando a beleza do dançar das pétalas de cerejeira. Este era mais um dos dias que após treinar até a exaustão ela iria andar pelo esquadrão para assistir o show tão adorado que trazia calmaria à sua alma tempestuosa.

Quem conhecia a pequena garota em formação partia de dois julgamentos. O primeiro, que Soifon tratava-se de uma garota forte, com alto potencial e altamente dedicada à tarefa de proteção de seu capitão, tanto pela divisão, quanto pela família Fong. O segundo a via simplesmente como uma pirralha fanática em busca de atenção e promoção, uma reles serviçal Fong cumprindo seu papel medíocre de servidão de uma das casas nobres em busca de um afago do chefe Shihouin.

E obviamente, quem tinha conhecimento do potencial de crescimento de Soifon, invejava a dedicação, determinação e progresso dela. Em poucos meses já estava em uma categoria altíssima de treinamento, sua evolução era a maior registrada entre os soldados, e aparentemente era muito provável que conseguisse uma vaga na guarda de Shihouin Yoruichi, atual comandante da segunda divisão.

Soifon tinha conhecimento que incomodava, era difícil pra muitos aceitarem que uma garota de 1,45m era capaz de derrotar homens de 1,80m, ou até mesmo 2,00m. Mas Soifon era ágil, veloz, precisa e relativamente forte. "Você não pode derrotar aquilo que não pode atingir", foram as instruções de seu pai antes que ela assumisse como soldado do segundo esquadrão.

Soifon estava a 3 quadras de seu alojamento, quando de repente surgem 4 homens a rodeando, com poucas caras de amigos.

- FONG, NÓS VIEMOS TE DAR UMA LIÇÃO, SUA GAROTA IMUNDA, COMO OUSA HUMILHAR NOSSO ESQUADRÃO OU ACHAR QUE MERECE SER GUARDA DE SHIHOUIN-DONO?

- A humilhação de vocês é fruto de seus despreparos, não tenho culpa disso. E Shihouin Yoruichi-dono escolherá quem quiser pra sua própria guarda, eu só estou fazendo meu trabalho como soldado, você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- EU VOU TE QUEBRAR EM 3, MENINA!

Eis que o ataque começa, um soco na cara de Soifon, fácil desvio, revidado com uma cotovelada no estomago, deixando o primeiro no chão revirando de dor. Uma rasteira baixa, um pulo de Soifon junto com um chute na cara, o segundo nocauteado. O terceiro ataca com uma kunai, Soifon saca sua espada, defende e quebra o joelho do terceiro com um chute. O quarto prepara-se para atacar. Porém o primeiro se recupera, acertando um chute em Soifon, que acaba sendo agarrada por trás pelo primeiro. Soifon o joga por cima e se livra do aperto. Soifon vira-se pra atacar o último quando um vulto aparece e acaba por finalizar todos. O anônimo vira-se para ataca-la com dois chutes seguidos. Um desviado, o outro segurado. Soifon arregala os olhos, não pode ser!

-Gundanchou-kakka? (pergunta Soifon surpresa)

Yoruichi não responde, e joga Soifon para longe, que cai assustada.

- Qual o seu nome? (Yoruichi)

-Soifon, disse Soifon tirando a mascara, tirando a franja do rosto e tentando esconder o rubor crescente. (Soifon)

-Ok, vou me lembrar disso (Yoruichi)

E então Yoruichi entra na porta que ficava a frente do local do conflito. Soifon sente-se altamente animada, tinha conseguido defender dois golpes de sua comandante e provavelmente impressionado ela. Soifon levanta e vai embora feliz por todo o percurso pra casa, não antes de reparar que os 4 homens haviam sumido misteriosamente. "Estranho", pensa ela.

Gabinete do comandante da segunda divisão.

-PUTA QUE PARIU, YORUICHI, VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DO QUÃO FORTE BATE AQUELA CADELA CHINESA? O CHUTE QUE ELA ME DEU AINDA TÁ LATEJANDO! (Kuukaku)

-Ai Kuukaku, quanto choro a toa, não é como se isso fosse uma grande coisa pra você. (Yoruichi)

-Ouch, ela tem razão, Yoruichi, isso doeu como o inferno, meu estomago dói pra caralho ainda pela cotovelada que eu tomei. Na boa, você me deve uma. (Kaien)

-A sorte do Urahara é que ele colocou um clone no lugar dele, aquela psicopata ia quebrar o joelho dele! (Kuukaku disse meio inconformada, meio assustada)

-Aliás, cadê o Ganju? (Yoruichi)

-Aquele idiota saiu correndo assim que pode. Ele foi o ultimo a tentar fazer um hit, e duvido que ele faria depois de ter visto a gente apanhar que nem CONDENADO! (Kaien)

-EU NÃO QUERO SABER, ACHO BOM VOCÊ CUMPRIR SUA PROMESSA DE RENOVAR MEU ESTOQUE DE SAQUE POR ISSO! (Kuukaku)

-Eu prometo, Kuukau, eu prometo, não precisa desse escândalo todo, meu deus. (Yoruichi, revirando os olhos pro drama de sua amiga)

-Aliás, Yoruichi, por que você pediu que atacássemos a menina do seu próprio esquadrão? (Kaien)

-Eu queria testa-la. Estou pensando em colocar ela na minha guarda pessoal em breve, ela tem potencial. (Yoruichi)

-EU ACHO BOM QUE ELA TENHA MUITO POTENCIAL MESMO, PORQUE EU JURO, YORUICHI, MAIS UMA FRIA DESSAS QUE VOCÊ ME COLOCAR E EU ESPERO QUE A SUA GUARDA PESSOAL SEJA BOA! (Kuukaku)

-Relaxa, Kuukaku, e obrigada pelo favor pessoal, amanhã mesmo eu pago a promessa que fiz com cada um de vocês. (Yoruichi)

-Tsc, você não tem jeito mesmo, Neko-chan... Vamos embora, Kuukaku, eu preciso de um banho e uma pomada pra minha barriga... e garanto que a sua cara precisa de um bom gelo... (Kaien)

-Você tem razão, Kaien, vamos embora. (Kuukaku sai fazendo um símbolo com as mãos do tipo "to de olho em você")

-Ahhh... isso foi até divertido... (Yoruichi)

-Sério mesmo, Yoruichi, qual a necessidade disso? (Kisuke)

-AI CARAI! (disse Yoruichi erguendo as mãos derramando o chá que tinha acabado de pegar), Puta que pariu, Kisuke, não fica entrando do nada no meu gabinete, eu tomei um puta de um susto, seu infeliz! (Yoruichi diz, dando um soco na cabeça de Urahara)

- AI Yoruichi, desculpa, desculpa. Mas você sabe que essa história de potencial e afins não me engana né? (Kisuke)

-Não sei do que você tá falando. (Yoruichi)

-Ah Yoruichi, pra cima de mim? Você sempre diz que não se importa com a sua guarda pessoal porque você sabe se defender. (Kisuke)

-Você não vai acreditar mesmo nisso? (Yoruichi)

-Não. (Kisuke)

- Urgh, ok, é que Soifon sempre treina com uniforme completo, e ela nunca me deixa nem fazer contato com ela. Até o "oi" que eu falo é motivo pra assusta-la (disse Yoruichi cruzando os braços como uma criança emburrada)

-E dai? Não é como se pra participar do seu esquadrão fosse necessário ser adepto do nudismo ou participar do seu fã clube, que por sinal tá cada dia maior (Urahara erguendo uma prancheta com os dados crescentes de fãs e popularidade de Yoruichi)

-É que eu estava curiosa pra saber a cara dela, fazer algum contato, treinar com ela, sei lá, esse tipo de coisa. (Yoruichi)

-Só por isso?! (Kisuke)

-Mais ou menos... eu queria saber como ela era no geral, sem ser só por treinamento... (Yoruichi)

-E qual a conclusão que você tirou disso tudo? (Kisuke)

-O que eu já suspeitava, Kisuke (disse Yoruichi abrindo um sorriso largo)

-O que? (Kisuke)

-ELA É UMA GRACINHA, E EU QUERO ELA PRA MIM! (Yoruichi)

-Não acredito! (Disse Kisuke, colocando a mão na cara no melhor estilo facepalm que podia)

-Não acredita no que? (Yoruichi)

-Você fica afim de um subordinado seu, coloca 4 amigos seus pra ataca-la só pra poder ter alguma socializaçã, você já foi bem melhor nisso, Yoruichi-san! Kkkkkkkkkk (disse Kisuke rindo da sua amiga, que agora estava com uma cara imensa de chateação divertida)

-Eu posso desaprender tudo que eu sei que ainda vou ser melhor que você, seu palhaço! (disse Yoruichi alargando o sorriso)

-Okay okay, Casanova, eu vou dormir antes que você me peça alguma coisa absurda... (Kisuke)

-Melhor ir mesmo, até amanhã, Kisuke. (Yoruichi)

- Ah Yoruichi, a proposito... (Kisuke)

- Sim? (Yoruichi)

-Curiosamente, Soifon é fissurada por gatos, segundo um boato dos soldados, parece que ela tem um gato de pelúcia preto de olhos amarelos debaixo do travesseiro. Todo mundo riu dela por quase uma semana até ela ameaçar matar todos que dissessem um único "piu" sobre isso (Kisuke)

-O que eu tenho com isso, Kisuke?! (Yoruichi)

-Sei lá, só achei que como alguém aqui pode se transformar em gato e ninguém sabe disso... Seria uma ótima chance de se aproximar, conhecer, espiar alguém tomando banho, essas coisas... (Kisuke)

-Kisuke... (disse Yoruichi fechando os olhos de forma sombria)

-S-Sim, Yoruichi-san? (Kisuke perguntando receoso)

-VOCÊ... É UM GÊNIO, FUI! (disse Yoruichi se transformando em um gato e correndo o mais rápido que podia com objetivo de conseguir pegar o banho de um certo alguém..)

-Pobre garota, sua vida acaba de se tornar um inferno... (disse Kisuke, saindo suspirando pensando em uma nova invenção)

_Bom, gente, é isso! Eu estive em off das minhas fics um tempo porque tava totalmente sem tempo (e ainda estou T-T), mas acho que postarei com maior frequência agora. Agradeço aos reviews positivos que tive, animaram-me bastante a produzir novas fics, e às criticas também, porque farão com que eu melhore. Espero que tenham gostado, de coração. Quem quiser mandar ideias inbox de novas fics, agradeço. Beijos e até a próxima. _


End file.
